


A King's Pleasure

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine are given as a gift to Arthur by a neighbouring kingdom. A very willing gift. But sometimes, Arthur just likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Day #14- 69

The kingdom of Camelot had always been the most grand out of all the Five Kingdoms. It had made its enemies, of course, as every kingdom had, but they had _always_ been defeated, never to trouble them again. Everybody knew why Camelot had never been defeated, even if they had never seen these battles. His very name struck fear into the hearts of their enemies- the greatest king Camelot had ever had, Arthur Pendragon.

 _Everyone_ knew of Arthur's proficiency with a sword by now. He'd cut down his enemies without even breaking a sweat, completely fearless, his sword and armour caked in blood that wasn’t his own and a terrifying gleam in his eyes. They’d send groups to him in battle, numerous men against only him, but still he could not be struck down. No one dared challenge him now. Not for several years.

Despite his prowess on the battlefield, Arthur Pendragon was not a cruel man. Far from it, in fact. His people admired and respected him far more than any of his predecessors, far more than even his own father. There was no greater king, they said, no greater man than he. They loved him dearly, and when he hurt, _they_ hurt. When his beloved wife had died in childbirth, along with his tiny son, or when his sister had been lost to him, the people of Camelot mourned for their king’s loss as much of their own.

Arthur’s true nature, the golden heart that beat beneath his ribcage, had earnt him a great deal of respect from the other kingdoms of Albion. They had all promised themselves as allies of Camelot, some because they truly respected and were _friends_ with Arthur, but others because they did not want to be considered his enemies. They knew what happened to his enemies.

One such ‘ally’, King Cenred of Essetir, was paying Arthur a visit. Arthur had always considered him to be a bully and a coward, and he knew him to be incredibly sadistic when he wanted to be. Despite this, he was also cautious and shrewd and somehow _honourable_ , and Arthur knew he could be a powerful ally in the right situation.

Cenred strode down the throne room towards Arthur with an ease that was really an attempt to mask the apprehension he felt.

“King Cenred,” said Arthur with a smile, stepping forward to greet the monarch. “It has been a while.”

“It has,” Cenred agreed, his customary grin on his face. “It has been so long, I wondered whether you would still consider Essetir to be a friend to Camelot.”

“You have given me no reason to believe otherwise,” said Arthur, ever the diplomat. “Unless there is something you’re not telling me?”

“I know better than to anger the almighty Pendragon,” said Cenred, bowing low. “But either way, I have a gift for you. I have heard you have been unable to bed a woman since your wife died.”

Arthur’s expression instantly darkened, and if looks could kill, Cenred would be lying cold and motionless upon the floor. “Be careful what you say,” he warned, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

“I meant no disrespect,” Cenred promised, averting his gaze, at least _appearing_ contrite. “But I’m sure you know the rumours that have started to spread.”

“That I cannot bed a woman because every single one seems to have my late wife’s face?” Arthur snapped, instantly regretting his moment of weakness. A king should not show himself like this, especially in front of a man such as Cenred.

“I apologise for angering you, my lord,” Cenred continued. “And you are not the _only_ one who has taken men to bed. But since I know sleeping around cannot be good for a king, unless he wishes to create enemies, I’ve brought you something.” Cenred clapped his hands loudly, calling out, and two of his own men came into the room, with two other, significantly less dressed men in front of them. One of the men had short black hair, had started to fill out in all the right places, and had the most ridiculously large ears. The other’s hair reached his shoulders, and he was far bulkier, too, with a scruffy beard and an easy smile.

They were _beautiful_.

Arthur tried not to stare, though, knowing what these two were meant to be. “I don’t not keep _sex slaves_ ,” he said, his voice rising in anger.

“They come willingly,” Cenred promised. “They are no slaves, I can assure you of that. They only wish to serve. I will leave you alone with them for now.” And before Arthur could figure out what to say, Cenred and his men were gone.

Arthur stared at the two men. “I’m sorry,” he said eventually. “You do not need to be here. You may leave, if you wish.”

“What if we don’t _want_ to leave?” said the first man, the one with the silly ears. “King Cenred was right, you know. We came willingly. We chose this life.”

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“Because we are both bastard children, and where we come from, that’s as good as being dead,” the long-haired man explained. “We don’t regret this, sire. We come willingly to you, to warm your bed and pleasure you, and we will do so every day if you desire. I’m sure we can make you _happy_.” The man stepped forward, rather roughly cupping Arthur’s balls. The king let out a gasp. “I’m Gwaine, by the way. And this is Merlin.”

“Gwaine,” Arthur repeated, as Gwaine palmed his quickly growing erection. “Merlin…” He tested the names out on his tongue, wondering what they would sound like if he _moaned_ them as he came, wondering what they sounded like coming from the other’s lips.

He decided that he liked them.

“ _Fuck_ …” Arthur whispered, almost to himself. Cenred could be a vile man, and Arthur was loathe to accept gifts from him, especially one like this. But he knew that continuously taking different men to bed was a bad idea, and if they were here willingly… “You must promise me that anything I may say to you cannot be said to anyone else.”

“We’re not stupid, sire,” said Merlin. “We know you would make a powerful enemy. And we don’t _want_ to see anyone else on the throne but you.” He joined Gwaine then, coming closer to Arthur, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “What do _you_ want, sire?”

“I want to _watch_ ,” Arthur admitted, as his breathing hitched. “I want to _look_ at the two of you, see what you look like, so I know what I’m in for.”

Gwaine grinned. “Very well. Come, Merlin.” Gwaine realised Arthur then, and led Merlin away. Arthur dropped onto his throne, pulling his prick out of his trousers. He began to stroke.

Wearing nothing but their own trousers and breeches anyway, soon enough Merlin and Gwaine were completely naked, lying upon the throne room floor. They were even _more_ beautiful without their clothes, and Arthur drank in the sight of them as they lay face to cock. He didn’t think he’d be ever be able to _look_ enough.

Merlin wrapped his mouth around Gwaine’s cock, sucking and teasing with his tongue as the other man bucked up into him. Gwaine followed suit, allowing Merlin to fuck his mouth even as he fucked Merlin’s. Arthur couldn’t tear his gaze away; the sight was glorious, and he found his own movements faster and more erratic. Touching himself had never felt so _good_.

Arthur was right when he thought the two men crying each other’s names would sound divine, and as he came himself with an almost stuttering cry, he found them staring up at him.

"We don't ever expect to replace your wife," Merlin said cautiously. "We only want to make you happy, for a happy king is far better than one who is miserable."

“I know," Arthur sighed, clumsily trying to clean himself up. "I just  _really_ hope Cenred doesn’t ever expect to get you back,” Arthur he continued, and Merlin and Gwaine laughed. “Because he never will.”


End file.
